Yellow Boots
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Tentang balas dendam seorang yang kehilangan segalanya karena tuduhan palsu. Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang namja baik yang dijebak sebagai pembunuh.Jung Yunho adalah cinta pertama Jaejoong tetapi mereka menjadi musuh karena beberapa alasan. Main Cast : YunJae... etc


**YELLOW BOOTS**

 **[Angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Park Yoochun**

 **Kim Junsu**

 **and Other Character...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

 **Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran, tulisan bercetak miring itu tanda flashback dll**

 **Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

 **Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS/YELLOW BOOTS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Jaejoong.**

 **Happy reading**...

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS**

Kisah seorang namja cantik yang harus mendekam di penjara atas kejahatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dan bagaimana perjuangannya untuk bangkit kembali setelah keluar dari penjara serta upaya balas dendam kepada orang yang memfitnahnya.

Kisahnya bermula pada Februari 2010, Jaejoong dihajar oleh para tahanan lain sehingga dikirim ke rumah sakit. Namun di sanalah ia melarikan diri seperti telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Dengan bantuan temannya, Jaejoong berhasil melalui barikade polisi di jalan sehingga berhasil mencapai sebuah gedung dimana Yunho dan BoA hendak menikah.

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, Jaejoong tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya Junsu yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental di sebuah studio kecil. Ia harus berjuang menghidupi mereka berdua karena Appa-nya meninggal, sementara Eomma-nya meninggalkan mereka untuk menikah dengan seorang hakim. Sebenarnya Eomma mereka menikah lagi untuk memperbaiki hidup dan hendak membawa kedua putranya ke rumah tangga barunya, namun putri tirinya dari suami barunya, BoA tidak setuju pernikahan Appa-nya dengan Eomma Jaejoong itu.

Tidak hanya itu, BoA benci kepada Jaejoong lantaran Appa BoA begitu memuji-muji Jaejoong didepan semua keluarganya. Kebenciannya makin menjadi-jadi ketika tahu namja yang disukainya dari kecil, Yunho ternyata jatuh hati kepada Jaejoong.

Di sisi lain, pertemuan pertama Jaejoong dan Yunho terjadi dalam sebuah acara kampus. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika Yunho adalah direktur perusahaan advertising terkemuka, BigEast Ent karena namja tersebut berbohong mengenai jati dirinya dan mengaku berasal dari keluarga miskin.

Sejak pertemuan mereka itulah, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho pun menjalin kasih. Setelah mulai bekerja di BigEast Ent, Jaejoong merasa masa depannya mulai cerah sehingga berani bermimpi bisa menikah dengan Yunho.

Namun ia tidak menyadari jika BoA yang juga bekerja di perusahaan sama sebagai sekretaris Yunho itu tidak akan membiarkannya. BoA pun menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong tidak hanya kehilangan Yunho namun juga masuk ke penjara karena fitnah atas kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Di dalam penjara, Jaejoong menyadari jika dirinya sedang mengandung anak Yunho. Ia pun punya secercah harapan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi BoA berbuat jahat padanya. BoA mengambil anak Jaejoong dan menjualnya dengan memalsukan dokumen adopsi.

Di lain sisi, ada Shim Changmin yang sangat bersimpati dan kasihan pada Jaejoong hingga memutuskan akan membantunya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah di masa lalu dan dibantu kekasih adik Yunho, Park Yoochun, yang ingin mencari tahu pembunuh kekasihnya yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana akhir ceritanya? Akankah semua misteri masa lalu tersebut terungkap? dan akhirnya kepada siapakah hari Jaejoong akan berlabuh?

.

.

.

 **SKIP STORY**

 **September, 2009**

 **"Dengan ini pengadilan memutuskan, saudara Kim Jaejoong bersalah atas perbuatannya menghilangkan nyawa saudara Jung Jihye dan dijatuhi hukuman 5 tahun penjara." Dok-dok! Ketukan palu sang hakim mengakhiri sidang. Polisi pun segera membawa Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang sidang dan akan dibawa ke penjara.**

 **Jaejoong menggeleng keras,"Aku tidak bersalah, aku bukan pembunuh." Ia meronta dalam kungkungan para petugas polisi yang membawanya,"Aku bukan pembunuh..! Lepaskan..! Yunho aku bukan pembunuh, aku tidak membunuh Jihye…" BoA dan SooRa menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang akhirnya di vonis penjara, sedangkan Yunho, ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.**

 **"BoA, kau akan mendapat balasan dariku, tunggu aku…! Arrghh..!" dalam keadaan yang masih meronta Jaejoong dibawa paksa ke mobil dan meninggalkan pengadilan.**

 **Junsu menangis melihat hyung-nya yang dibawa pergi oleh para petugas polisi, ia ingin menghampiri hyung-nya tapi ditahan oleh BoA. "Hyung-hyung..! Jae Hyung!" Junsu mencoba menggapai Jaejoong tapi tidak bisa.**

 **"Diam Junsu, duduk! Aku bilang duduk." Desis BoA.**

 **"Aku-aku ingin ikut Jae hyung, aku ingin ikut."**

 **"Ku bilang diam, ya diam. Kau mau ku cubit lagi." BoA akhirnya mencubit Junsu dengan keras agar Junsu diam.**

 **"Akhh.. sa-sakit.." Junsu merintih kesakitan.**

 **"Makanya diam! Jangan bilang pada siapapun termasuk Yunho hyung, kalau kau tidak ingin aku menghajarmu, kau diam saja." ancam BoA.**

 **Akhirnya Junsu terdiam dengan menahan nyeri di lengannya. Karena jaraknya dengan Yunho cukup jauh jadi Yunho tidak tahu kalau BoAmenyiksa Junsu. 'Ja-Jae hyung, aku takut.' Bathin Junsu sambil menangis.**

 **"Mulai sekarang, Yunho milikmu BoA, kau harus membuat dia bertekuk lutut padamu dan buat dia melupakan Jaejoong ." ucap Soora, BoA mengangguk, kemudian ia menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya.**

 **"Yunho, aku disini, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Yunho menangis, entah apa yang ia tangisi, kematian Jihye atau karena Jaejoong , entahlah, saat ini hatinya hancur melihat orang yang dia sayangi menjadi pembunuh adiknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **February, 2010.**

 **Yunho-BoA Wedding Day..!**

 **BRAK! Pintu gedung pernikahan mereka terbuka. Nampaklah seorang yang tak asing untuk mereka semua. Kim Jaejoong .**

 **Yunho terkejut begitu juga dengan BoA. Para tamu saling berbisik. Mata mereka tertuju pada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mengenakan pakaian penjara dan wajah lebam. Jaejoong berjalan tertatih menuju pasangan YunBoA.**

 **"Jaejoong?kenapa dia bisa masuk? Panggil keamanan, telepon polisi, ada tahanannya yang kabur." Pinta Soora.**

 **"Ja-Jae Hyung..!" Junsu bersorak girang melihat kedatangan hyung-nya, ia ingin berlari menghampiri hyung-nya tapi ditahan oleh Soora. "Hal-halmeoni, aku-aku ingin bertemu Jae-Jae Hyung."**

 **"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana.** **Youngmin panggil keamanan sebelum dia melukai BoA dan Yunho." Perintah Soora.**

 **"Ne Umma...!"jawab Youngmin, "Keamanan…!"panggil Youngmin. Saat Youngmin memanggil keamanan Jaejoong menghentikannya dengan isyarat tangan. Youngmin pun terdiam.  
**

 **"Hyu-hyung.." Junsu pun akhirnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menangis melihat hyung-nya.**

 **"Aku tidak akan lama Tuan Kwon Youngmin yang terhormat.." Jaejoong berhenti dekat dengan pasangan pengantin itu. Ia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan marah.**

 **"Kalian..- Jaejoong menunjuk pada YunBoA, -…akan menyesal telah melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan pembunuh. Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, aku tidak membunuh Jihye seperti yang kalian tuduhkan. Dan kau BoA..- beralih ke BoA, -…akan ku pastikan kau mendekam dipenjara atas semua perbuatanmu padaku." Tubuh BoA bergetar. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.**

 **"Siapapun yang telah membuatku seperti ini, begitu juga dengan orang yang telah berani membuat Eomma-ku celaka, akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal." Tatapan Jaejoong beralih ke Appa tirinya, Kwon Youngmin dan nenek tirinya, Soora. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga semua kebenaran ini terungkap, dan bila saat itu tiba, ku pastikan kalian akan berlutut meminta maaf padaku. Tunggulah kalian semua!" ancam Jaejoong dengan airmata yang mengalir.**

 **Kemudian ia melihat Junsu,"Junsu, tolong jaga Umma, tunggu hyung, hyung akan kembali dan menjemput kalian." Suara Jaejoong melunak saat bicara pada Junsu, Junsu mengangguk mantap.**

 **DRAP-DRAP-DRAP! 6 petugas polisi datang dan beberapa dari pihak keamanan gedung datang. Mereka akan menjemput Jaejoong dan membawanya kembali ke penjar.**

 **"Saudara Kim Jaejoong! Jangan bergerak. Angkat tangan. Letakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.." perintah seorang polisi yang menodongkan senapan laras panjang pada Jaejoong. 2 orang polisi lainnya menodongkan pistol biasa ke arah Jaejoong.**

 **Jaejoong tak gentar, ia tersenyum menyeringai dan kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan meletakkannya di belakang kepalanya. salah seorang polisi mendekati Jaejoong,mengambil borgol dan memborgol Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak melawan sedikit pun.**

 **"Maaf atas keributan yang terjadi, kami pastikan tidak akan terjadi lagi. kami akan membawa tahanan Kim Jaejoong kembali ke penjara." ucap salah satu petugas kepolisian dan mereka segera membawa Jaejoong pergi.**

 **Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang makin lama makin menjauh sedangkan BoA, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada buket bunga yang ia sempat melihat ayahnya dan ayahnya hanya mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan pada BoA bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.**

 **"Yunho.." panggil BoA,**

 **Yunho menoleh, "Ya.."**

 **"Kau tidak apa-apa?"**

 **Yunho menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja." Yunho tersenyum pada BoA dan kemudian menggandeng BoA.**

 **BoA balas tersenyum, 'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali pada Jaejoong, aku akan menyingkirkan Jaejoong untuk selamanya.' Bathinnya kejam.**

 **Jaejoong berjalan tertatih meninggalkan gedung itu bersama para petugas kepolisian. Rasa sakit di badannya tak sesakit hatinya. 'Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bukan pembunuh. Aku akan buktikan hal itu. Eomma - Junsu, tunggulah aku, sebentar lagi aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari rumah itu.' Ucap Jaejoong mantap dalam hatinya tak lama kemudian ia masuk mobil yang kembali membawanya ke penjara.**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terinspirasi drama Ice Adonis. Saya pernah membuat yang Yixing version, kali ini saya buat yang Jaejoong version. Dengan sedikit perubahan dan alur cerita tapi intinya sama, mungkin ada sedikit penambahan dan pengurangan karakter, agak sedikit berbeda dari yang Yixing version**

 **Kisah awal Jaejoong saya Skip, intinya dia pernah dipenjara karena difitnah dan sekarang focus ke Jaejoong yang ingin mencari pembuktian bahwa dia tidak bersalah.**

 **Butuh saran untuk perbaikan. Maaf banyak Typo, maklum edit cepet. Review please, kalau kalian review ceritanya aku lanjutkan, kalau nggak ada yan sudah cerita ini sampai disini saja.**

 **Terima kasih.**


End file.
